Rurouni Kenshin: The Winds of Change
by AlphaBlades
Summary: A new ronin has come around town and seems to know some things about Kenshin. He welcomes the newcomer but not the baggage he carries. Chap 4 up! Sorry it took so long but here it is!
1. And with him, shall it begin

Author's note: Hello all! It is I yet again, AlphaBlades, back from a long slumber to bring you yet another new story. People on this Kenshin story board don't know me but others who are keeping tabs on my other stories may remember my name. Anywho, this is my first Kenshin story and it takes place sometime BEFORE Kenshin fights Saito and goes off to Kyoto, etc etc....So pretty much before the second season. This is for the simple fact that I have not seen the second season. Only the first one and the all three movies of the Samurai X OVA. Ok, that's all I got. I'll just leave my disclaimer and I'll be off.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people. You guys should know that by now.....Although I do own Hiro, his fighting style and pretty much anyone you HAVEN'T seen from the series. See was this really that hard? People in the series = people I don't own. People you haven't seen = People I DO own. There ya go.  
  
This is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"This should teach you for standing in OUR way!!"  
  
A sword came down and struck with much force. The recipient fell to the ground in agony....Then death.  
  
"No!! Inshi, Inshi....NO!! You killed him!" A woman cried, lying next to her husband. Her children close behind her.  
  
"Heh, well it was his own fault....This is what happens when you try to rise against the Bokuwaga faction!"  
  
The wielder of the katana was large in stature and his laugh echoed through the town, drowning out the tears of his prey's family.  
  
"Stop this right now."  
  
The women turned around and looked into the darkened street to see a figure looking back. It was too black to see his face but his eyes seemed to shine through the shadows and ever visible even in this cold rainy night.  
  
"Who...Who are y-"  
  
The woman was cut off by the killer. "Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
The man stepped closer, his face now visible. He was a young thing, in his late teens but looked as if he has seen much bloodshed. His glare only proved this point.  
  
"I am just a wanderer who has simply stumbled upon this battle. Lucky for this family I came when I did." He looked directly at man now. "You have taken from this family and now you will repent for their loss....With your life."  
  
Everyone stared at him. The family, the man, and his many lackeys behind him. The man was first to speak up.  
  
"Ha! Is that so? I'd like to see someone as young and naïve as you try to take on ALL of my men AND myself."  
  
"Please, Miss. Take your family and run from here. Your husband's life will be honored."  
  
The woman nodded, picked up both her boys and fled down the street pass her newly acquainted savior. The man, clearly angered by the other's ignorance to his threat, tensed himself and raised his voice. "HEY! I am talking to you! If you continue to ignore me then you shall be punished by the mighty Bokuwaga faction!!"  
  
A noise of laughter, though small and quick, came from the young man. "I guess what they say is true...."  
  
"What? Who's they? What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Those who know the least certainly DO know it the loudest...." The young man's eyes were now closed and no emotion could be seen anywhere on him....Except for the small hint of annoyance.  
  
"What!? Now you're insulating us too?! Oka! Get rid of him!"  
  
A smaller, but still large in his own right, person next to the leader drew his sword and charged the younger man, going for a quick death-shot. As Oka approached the young man a faint almost silent click came from under his long black robe then suddenly a flash came from under the same robe and Oka fell to the ground with a thud. The group stood there in awe, wondering what had just happened.  
  
"That is for underestimating your adversary." The young man said to the corpse at his feet. "Now.....For the rest of you."  
  
The young man lowered his hands to the front of his waist, now showing what had slain Oka. A katana. This man was now a certified warrior and not just some wanderer. A ronin for sure.  
  
The group became restless....Nervous, yet their leader still seemed absent minded of his talent.  
  
"What....What is he?"  
  
"He took down Oka in one hit."  
  
"He's not normal!"  
  
"Not human!"  
  
"So quick, it's surreal."  
  
Rage only filled the arrogant leader's mind as his men shouted amongst themselves. "Shut up, all of you!" He ordered to them. "He's still just a boy! Now he's just a boy with dumb luck! Oka was careless and had his guard down! We won't make the same mistake twice. All of you, GO! Show him we're a force to be reckoned with!"  
  
With that, his men, a good twenty strong, charged and the lonely young man. The sound of lightning intertwined with the sounds of steel against steel and flesh. A short moment later and the lightning stopped and as if being commanded by the night to do so, the sound of human screams, lives being taken, and blood being spilled had also stopped. All that was left the light rustling of the wind.  
  
Drops of crimson were now falling along the rain as this leader of a fallen group looked on at the dismay before him. Bodies coated the street, encircling one lone figure, standing just as he was before the onslaught began. The only difference now was the lines of red splashed about himself, yet with all that lay on him not one cut on his body could be found. The young man looked up at the other much larger one in front of him, blood washing from his face. "Now do you see? Your repentance is eminent."  
  
The man was wide-eyed. He couldn't believe someone as young as this boy could go through HALF of his men, let alone the whole brigade!  
  
"You....You really are a demon! Who ARE you?!?!"  
  
"I am Hiro Torinama of the Shin Mitsugume Ryu."  
  
The large man thought for a moment and soon his arrogance became something more appropriate to him...A look of fear. "Shin Mitsugume...?! Now I know! You're Hiro of the Razor Wind! You go and come as you please, as calm or as fierce as the very wind around us! Undefeated in battle, blessed to never have to taste of your own blood! I fear not even I, Rogo, can defeat you..."  
  
He started taking small steps back, Hiro only scoffed at him. "You recite my history as if knowing my past will relinquish the fate given to you....How sad...."  
  
Hiro sheathed his katana and turned his left side to Rogo who now had turned completely around and tried to get out of Hiro's sight. "It is not that simple, COWARD!!"  
  
The similar flash came from Hiro's robe followed by a strong just of wind. It traveled on its path, plowing straight into Rogo, sending him flying through the wall of a nearby building....His last place of rest.  
  
Sheathing his weapon for the second time Hiro turned and walked back into the darkness in whist he came.  
  
"Yahiko! You come back here right now and clean up this mess!!" Kaoru yelled at the top of her lungs, chasing down the boy.  
  
"You're the one who made the mess in the first place! Maybe if you weren't so clumsy!" He yelled back to her, cutting a corner and running outside.  
  
"ME?! It was YOUR foot that tripped me! That's another thing! You better apologize for taking away such a beautiful girl's elegance like that!"  
  
Yahiko almost fell over laughing. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that when I meet this girl you're taking about!"  
  
As he laughed, Yahiko was too busy to see Sanosuke standing tall in front of him. A second later Yahiko was rubbing his head sitting on the floor. "Ouch, man.....Not right."  
  
"Heh, serves you for running from your Sensei." Sanosuke replied with crossed arms and a laugh.  
  
"What? Ack, I'll never call Kaoru my Sensei! No ugly girl like her will put me under her thumb!"  
  
Kaoru came up behind Yahiko and gave him another good reason to rub his head. "How rude! Figures such an immature child would act like this to someone as wise as me."  
  
"Man, Kaoru....Pull the stick out of your-"  
  
Yahiko was eating Kaoru's bokudo before he spit out the last word in his sentence. They were soon nose to nose as Kenshin came back from the market. "Hey, what are you two up to now?"  
  
The both started shouting at Kenshin simultaneously as Kenshin just sat there sighing slightly with his smile clean on his face. He caught Sanosuke's stern look and tilted his head just as Sanosuke motioned for Kenshin to follow him. Must be something he wants to talk about in private. He gave a small nod and turned back to the two adolescents in front of him.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, can you take these from me I have to go wash the floor right now. And Yahiko shouldn't you be training by now? You're skills aren't improving just standing here, that they're not."  
  
Kaoru took the items in Kenshin's hands with a glimmer in her eyes. "Sure, Kenshin. You just hurry up on those floors so you can help make dinner."  
  
Yahiko may have put his two cents in but he was already walking away from the dojo to go and train. Kaoru made her way to the kitchen and Kenshin followed Sanosuke as they made their way to that all too familiar diner.  
  
After they arrived and were treated with some sake, Sanosuke spoke up about why he wanted to be alone with Kenshin.  
  
"There was a big killing last night, in case you didn't know."  
  
Kenshin looked down. "I knew about it...."  
  
"Yeah well most people around here are saying it was just a rival gang fight and nothing more but the thing is that the bodies were only of ONE gang, there were no sights of any other gang or opposing force.....It's like they fought themselves in the street."  
  
"Well perhaps that was it. They simply fought themselves."  
  
"Nope, it's not that simple, Kenshin. Magume checked out the scene and said all the wounds seemed to have been made at roughly the same time. The battle must have only lasted seconds. Not only that but she found a guy double over in a wall with cuts all over his body. Magume checked them out to and said they were made even quicker then the ones on the men. She thinks every slice on his body was made simultaneously. Kenshin, cuts covered every inch of his body.....We're starting to think these guys were killed by one person.....One very STRONG person."  
  
Kenshin nodded his head. "Another Manslayer perhaps....But why inform me about this?"  
  
"Why? Why not? Every manslayer to this point has wanted your head, I doubt this'll be different."  
  
Kenshin sighed and stood up. "Well if he wants me, then he'll find me. If words won't settle it then it'll have to be Sakabato, that it will."  
  
"You just watch yourself, pal. This one seems pretty tough."  
  
"I don't doubt his strength but his blatant disrespect for human life is absurd, that it is."  
  
Sanosuke nodded as Kenshin made his way out of the place and onto the street.  
  
Yahiko whacked the tree in front of him for the billionth time, sweat now forming on his brow. "Stupid training, stupid Kaoru, stupid-" He stopped as he heard a rustling behind him. He turned around to see nothing but a leaf riding around in the breeze. "Hmph" He grunted, continuing his abuse on the tree.  
  
The breeze picked up for a moment as another rustle came from his side. He turned and again saw nothing. "Who's there? Come on out and show yourself! Don't be such a chicken!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hmph." He repeated, once again beating the tree.  
  
The breeze became a stronger gust as the rustling turned into running foot steps. They sounded quick, they sounded like they were....Right next to him!  
  
Yahiko raised his weapon up just in time to block a sheathed katana from clubbing him in the head. "Whoa, what was that about?!"  
  
Yahiko glared at the man in front of him, half shock, half anger. The young man had on a long black robe with silver markings around the bottom and the cuffs. He had a dark blue gi on and white hakama with blue socks under his sandals. His hair was black, long, and messy, splitting out into every direction. His eyes were dark blue and seemed as cold as ice.  
  
"Hmm, you're pretty good. But not great......Great would be if you noticed me the first time I made the rustle in the leaves."  
  
"That was you?!" Yahiko jumped back a few feet and took a defensive position. "Who are you? What's your reason for attacking me??"  
  
"What? Attacking? I'm not attacking....I'm just here for a quick spar. I like to test beginning swordsman to see how good they are and if they're worthy to hold the sword they love."  
  
"Worthy? HA! I'm worthy enough, that's for sure!"  
  
The man smiled slightly. "Then come...." He had his katana in his right hand, holding it by the top of the sheath.  
  
"You asked for it, bud!" Yahiko charged at him, his woodened sword raised above his head, slashing it down at his opponent's head. To his surprise all the hit was the man's now raised sheathed.  
  
"Heh, you put a lot of effort into that swing. Sadly, that was your downfall."  
  
The man adjusted his footing and let up on his guard, causing Yahiko to fall forward. As Yahiko stumbled the man spun around and clubbed him hard in the skull with his covered weapon. Yahiko hit the ground hard.  
  
He rolled onto his back only to see the now exposed katana land inches away from his cheek. "You still need more training, kid."  
  
The man took the katana out of the ground, sheathed it, and put it back in his sash, now starting to walk away.  
  
"Hey! So that's it! You're just going to fight and run! What about a name? What about how you got so good? What about how someone who looks like they're in their late teens is so fluid with a sword?"  
  
The man turned to him. "Hiro, practice, and age doesn't matter when you have enough skill."  
  
"Hiro, huh? Well I'm Yahiko and I'm going to be the greatest swordsmen ever with the help of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu so don't think this little spar is a true showing of my strength!!"  
  
"Kamiya Kasshin? I've heard of that one..... 'The sword that protects people.' Their katanas are not made of steel, but wood.....How can you think to call yourself the greatest swordsman if you can't even fight with a real sword? A bokudo won't save you in a real battle....No matter how good you are."  
  
"Well, someday I'll get me a Sakabato Just like Kenshin and then I'll show you!"  
  
Hiro was now fully focused on Yahiko. "Did you say Kenshin...? As in Kenshin Himura the Hitokiri Battosai?"  
  
"The one and only.....But he's not the Battosai anymore. He's just a man, he gave up killing a long time ago. That why he has the Sakabato, the reverse blade sword. He's into saving lives now, not taking them."  
  
"Hmph, no man can change what he is.....Now even the Battosai." Hiro started to walk away again, this time leaving Yahiko for good.  
  
Yahiko made his way back to the dojo to see everyone else already enjoying their dinner. "Hey! Did you at least save me some??"  
  
Kaoru stuck her nose up into the air and said in great delight. "Dinner's only going around to the nice people of this dojo....And people who apologize."  
  
Yahiko sighed deeply. "Well, if it's for dinner then fine I'm sorry."  
  
"Good, now here's your food." Kaoru threw a plate to Yahiko, a plate he almost dropped. "Hey, Kaoru easy now! Sheesh...."  
  
She laughed and continued eating. Sanosuke looked around a while and finally asked. "Hey, where's all the sake...?"  
  
Yahiko was now grinning at Kaoru. "On Kaoru's floor...All over her floor."  
  
She growled at him. "It's all because of your stupid foot, Yahiko!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one hiding it all in my room now am I?!"  
  
There was an awkward silence as all eyes were on Kaoru. Sanosuke sighed and broke the silence. "I'll go buy some more."  
  
"You have enough money, Sano?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Who said I'm using my money? I'll just repay you later.....Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin's eyebrows shot up as he looked for his money in his clothes. Sanosuke was already out the door before Kenshin could stop him.  
  
"Sake, sake, sake....Where oh where would I find sake...." His attention was soon caught by something else. A fight. Sanosuke worked himself into the crowd of people and watched on as two no-names were going toe to toe. Sanosuke paid more attention only to see that one man, a young one was just toying with the other man.  
  
"This is your final warning," the young man said, "give back what you stole so these people can go in peace."  
  
Ah, the peaceful good-natured type, Sanosuke thought.  
  
"Heh, why should I? I didn't take anything from them, this is MY money! You're just accusing me for something I didn't even do! I think you're just trying to act all courageous around these peop-"  
  
The butt of the young man's sheathed katana was jammed deep into the other's mouth. He stumbled back a bit as blood and teeth fell from his mouth.  
  
"Oww meh mouf! Youf punk!"  
  
The man pulled a dagger from his shirt and charged the young one. His attack met air and the young man suddenly appeared above the man, katana now out, and fell back to earth running his steel down the middle of his adversary, slicing him in two.  
  
A couple more people drew their swords on the younger man but he just stood there, ready for whatever attack they bring onto him.  
  
Sanosuke was actually the first to attack. "How dare you kill that man! He didn't deserve that kind of punishment!"  
  
His fist met the young man's face sending him twisting out of the human circle. He stood back up and wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. "Hmm, quite the punch you have there. Are you using your strength in defense of that robber?"  
  
"Yeah I am! You killed him in cold blood!"  
  
"I killed him in self defense.....He deserved to die like the dog he was."  
  
"Well it's time to pick on someone your own size, kid. You gonna go all self defense on me too cause I hit you?"  
  
"Only if you continue to attack."  
  
"Well then let's go!! I'll make this one quick!"  
  
Sanosuke once again charged him and threw his fist at his face for the second time. This time the boy disappeared. Sanosuke instinctively looked up but saw nothing there. The young man wasn't in the air, instead he appeared behind the fighter.  
  
"'Bad' huh? You cruddy fighting, maybe...." The young man said a second before slashing at Sanosuke's back.  
  
He rolled forward but not in time to miss the attack all together. He sat up and felt his back, a shot of pain for his curiosity. "Wow, nice shot....But you're still nothing compared to me..."  
  
The man growled. "Why must everyone thing they're so great. You should never underestimate your opponent ever! Now I'LL make this quick!!"  
  
The man ran at Sanosuke and slashed at his side, he dodged to one side but only into his next slash to the shoulder. Sanosuke groaned but quickly scream as he felt cold steel run across his chest followed by a quick foot to his face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"It ends now!! GrrraaaaAHH!!" The men leapt up and came down on Sanosuke going for the final slash. He didn't hear what he wanted to hear and didn't see what he wanted to see. He heard the clashing of steel instead of the sound of piecing flesh and he saw another katana blocking his own. He looked up the arm to see who was the wielder, the face made him smile.....It was Kenshin.  
  
"Battosai.....It's been a while hasn't? Ten years if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Kenshin withdrew his sword into a more defensive position, trying to remember the person in front of him.  
  
"I don't blame you for not remember me. I was only eight when we first met....I've changed a lot. I'm almost as great as your legend."  
  
He knew who it was immediately now. "Hiro! But....Your village, it was burned down wasn't it? I thought you and your family and friends were all dead!"  
  
Hiro looked down, almost like he was stabbed in the heart. "They were, Kenshin....Me and a few others were out just getting some food when it happened....It was so quick."  
  
"Uh, guys....Some help...?" The beaten down Sanosuke said from the ground.  
  
"Oh, Sano! I'm sorry!! Hiro could you please help me carry him to the Kamiya dojo? There's a medic there that can help him."  
  
Hiro stood hesitant.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kenshin asked already picking up Sanosuke.  
  
Hiro glared at the fighter. "Are we still enemies?"  
  
He shook his head. "For the time being....No. But don't count that as a defiant."  
  
"Very well then, I won't help you..." Hiro started walking away.  
  
"Hiro wait! At least come with us to the dojo. I want to hear what has become of you."  
  
"Very well, Kenshin.....But I'm not assisting that man."  
  
"Ok, fine. You don't have to, that you don't. Just follow me if you please."  
  
The two started walking to the dojo with Sanosuke hanging off of Kenshin's shoulder and Hiro walking behind them. All were silent.....Hopefully that would change when they got there. 


	2. More is known, less is told

Author's note: Hey everybody...Again! I'm back with a second installment. And I'd just like to thank my first reviewer, WhiteRabbit5, for um.....Reviewing! Anyway, thanks for being the first of hopefully many in this story O mine. And thanks to my good GOOD friend among this whole fanfin.net thing MeiDarkreign. And yeah, Hiro is pretty dark...But not EVIL dark. You'll see later on. Anyway, I usually kinda rant on in these A/Ns but I don't really have anything worthy of speaking about.....Sooo...On with the story!  
  
This is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"So this is the Kamiya dojo, eh?" Hiro asked walking up the stairs and seeing the large building before him.  
  
"Yes, this is it.....Do you like it?" Kenshin replied, carrying Sanosuke over to the doors.  
  
"Mmm, it's alright."  
  
They went inside and called for the doctor.  
  
"I'll be right there." The voice that replied wasn't old and masculine but a younger more feminine kind. It was Megume.  
  
"Oh my! Sano you are torn to pieces! Who did this to you?" She already had him lying on the ground, his coat off and needle with thread in hand.  
  
"I did it."  
  
Megume looked up at Hiro for a moment, probably judging if he really could have cut Sanosuke up like this. "Hmmm, you don't seem like the fighting type.....All exceptt your eyes. You have the eyes Kenshin had in his previous life..." She went back to sewing Sanosuke up.  
  
Hiro turned to Kenshin with a raised eyebrow and a tiny, coy smile. Just hearing anything about him compared to Kenshin made him feel like all he was doing wasn't in vain.  
  
"Ok, there. Now you just need to rest for a bit. You're lucky this young man didn't lie into you any more then he already did or this wouldn't have been such an easy process."  
  
Sanosuke sat up and made his way to his own room. "Yeah, yeah. Next time I'll be ready for him..."  
  
"Or so you think..." Hiro retorted as the fighter walked away.  
  
Megume sat in front of Hiro and stared at him with him staring back in return.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Miss?" He asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened last night?" Her eyes became more like slits.  
  
He shrugged. "I hear a lot of things....Anything specific you're referring to?"  
  
"The mass murder. Did you hear about that?"  
  
Hiro nodded his head once.  
  
"Do you know how it started?"  
  
"With words, one would assume."  
  
Megume just hardened her stare. "I'm assuming that group was taken out by one man and one man alone....Do you have any idea what kind of strength and talent one must posses to fight and kill that efficiently?"  
  
"A lot, I would guess."  
  
Magume paused for a moment before continuing. "Sano is a great fighter, only matched by Kenshin.....You took him out with little thought...."  
  
Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say....?"  
  
"Did you kill those people?"  
  
Hiro shrugged. "Only the one's that deserved it.....Maybe if they didn't take that father from his family their blood would not be coating the streets...."  
  
Megume was wide-eyed and silent. Kenshin now had a sterner look on his face. He stood up and starting walking out of the dojo. "Come with me, if you please."  
  
Hiro stood up and followed him, not saying a word. There was a deafening silence between them as they walked. Kenshin made his way to a bridge and looked over the side at the water. Hiro stopped next to him and rested his back against the edge.  
  
"Did you kill them in cold blood?" Kenshin's voice was low but stern.  
  
"No, they deserved it."  
  
"No one deserves death, Hiro."  
  
He turned to Kenshin with a raised eyebrow. "This coming from the infamous Batto-"  
  
"I am no longer the Battousai. I'm just a wanderer, that I am." Kenshin's words were sharp as they cut off Hiro's sentence.  
  
There was another pause before Hiro spoke up. "So what are you saying....I never kill again?"  
  
Kenshin nodded solemnly.  
  
"Sorry, can't do....This is my way of living. I can't change who I am."  
  
"No, you're wrong. Every man can change who he is, that he can.....It just takes effort. I changed from being an assassin to the kind man you see before you. My sword never to take a life again...." He turned to Hiro. "Please don't make the same mistakes as I have...."  
  
"Hmph...." Hiro grunted, looking away. "I'm gonna go find something to eat....When I get back this conversation will never have happened. I have something to ask of you when I return also."  
  
"Oh and what is that."  
  
Hiro started walking off the bridge and without looking back he said. "A re- match."  
  
Kenshin sighed as he walked back to the dojo. As he reached the door he was greeted by a smiling Kaoru. "Kenshin!!! Where have you been???"  
  
"I was only gone for a short while, Miss Kaoru. You worry too much, that you do." He smiled back at her and walked through the doors.  
  
"So where's our guest. I heard someone came over but I didn't get to meet them. Will he be returning?"  
  
Kenshin's smile faded. "Yes, he will be."  
  
She looked at him, now slightly concerned. "Kenshin. Is something wrong? Sano told me you two sounded like you knew each other when you met. Where do you know him from?"  
  
"Kyoto...."  
  
She gasped slightly. "You mean from all those years ago?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, he was only a small boy when we first met....And it wasn't on the friendliest of circumstances..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kenshin sighed and sat down. "We fought....If you could even call it that."  
  
"What?? You did? What happened?! I know you didn't have your Sakabato yet.....So how is he still alive?"  
  
"It's a long story, Miss Kaoru...."  
  
"We've got all the time in the world, Kenshin." Sanosuke said from the doorway. Yahiko and Megume were next to him, nodding their heads and Sanosuke's comment.  
  
Kenshin sighed again. "Very well....We met sometime after the fire in Edo...I was more docile then in my earlier years which is way he stayed alive. He heard of my skills and wanted to challenge me. Even at such a young age he was a decent swordsman.....But I was his first real battle. It didn't last more then a couple seconds. He charged me, I parried, flipped my blade, and struck him with the dull side knocking him unconscious. I met him a couple times after that and he even stayed at my house for a while....All the while asking for a rematch. I told him to train and get stronger then we would fight again. I guess after ten longs years he thinks he's now strong enough."  
  
Sanosuke sat down next to the samurai. "Does he want to kill you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, of course not...I did nothing to him. But it has been ten years. I don't know what his mind set now is...."  
  
"Well he doesn't seem that great to me." Yahiko blurted out. "I was training and he just came up outta no where and started sparing with me. Said he was 'testing me strength.' "  
  
"Oh really? How did you fare against him?" Kenshin was now intrigued at his encounter.  
  
"Ummm, he took me out pretty quick but that's only because I was tired from all my training! I bet if I fight him again I'd win for sure!!"  
  
Sanosuke laughed. "You're very confident of yourself, aren't you 'little Yahiko.' "  
  
"Grrr! I'm not LITTLE!!" After said, Yahiko leapt at Sanosuke and started rolling on the floor, trying to get the better of him.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Won't you two ever grow up?!"  
  
"Look who's talking!!" Yahiko retorted as Sanosuke wrapped an arm around his neck.  
  
"What?! Oh that's it!"  
  
Kaoru was soon in the mess of things as Kenshin and Megume just watched from the back, laughing inwardly to themselves.  
  
Hiro was still looking for a place to get some food as he thought to himself. "You'll see, Himura....You'll see that I've grown....That I have far surpassed you. That I am the ultimate, the best.....That I deserve the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. With that, I will be.....Unstoppable."  
  
He walked around and saw a nice store to sit around and rest in. He took the opportunity and walked in.  
  
A young boy walked around the market place looking for a good place to grab something to eat. He was starving and hadn't had anything decent for a long, long time. As he walked he saw a mouth watering site. A ton of loaves of bread just sitting on a counter of some store, completely untended to....Should he....Just take them? He had no money and he was really hungry. He was sure the owners would understand. But then again.....He was always taught that stealing was wrong.....But he was sooooooo hungry.  
  
He walked in and stared at the bread, drool forming in his mouth. Maybe no one would notice, maybe if he just grabbed some and ran he could get away. With every thought he stepped closer to the food, his hunger only growing. Yeah, no one would notice....In fact, no one would even care! Yeah, he was just some homeless boy. This would be like a common thing. It would be a crime NOT to take that food.....He had to now! There was no other choice!  
  
He was inches away from the basket now. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. He caught the glimpse of a man with a black robe on but his attention turned back to his sake. No one else seemed to be watching the boy. So then, without thinking of the consequences, he reached up and grabbed the whole basket and ran as fast as his little legs would carry. If the owner didn't notice him before, he sure did now.  
  
"Hey, you little thief!! Get back here!" He jumped over the counter and chased after the boy with a few others following.  
  
As the boy ran he shoved one loaf of bread in his mouth to plug the drool that was flying out. It tasted so good!! It was so much better then the stale stuff he had been eating! He could eat this kind of bread for the rest of his life!  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly tripped over something and went tumbling across the ground. He sat up to see his food spilled all over the place and a man looking quite mad at him.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha! Now you'll be punished for this waste! That was my finest bread and it's all ruined!" It was the owner of the store and his foot was the reason to the boy's downfall.  
  
Some of the owner's friends caught up and surrounded the boy. "So what are we gonna do to him?"  
  
"Eh, nothing big....But enough to punish him for stealing AND running."  
  
"Couple whips to the back?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
The boy was terrified and would have been crying out if his DELICOUS loaf of bread wasn't still in his mouth.  
  
One of them men tried to grab for the boy and pull him to his feet but the boy just squirmed under a table, rocketed straight up, and pushed it towards his captives giving him enough time to continue he escape. As he ran he also grabbed a leg off the table. If he was going to get away he might need protection.  
  
So once again the chase began and the boy was just two steps ahead of the others. He cut a corner and ran down some side street. A thud to the head brought him down again....The force still wasn't enough to knock the bread from his mouth, though.  
  
"Wooo! Nice aim! That rock clocked him right in the skull!"  
  
The boy stood up with his stick in one hand, other hand rubbing his head, and tears streaming down his face. That hurt a lot more then he thought it would!!  
  
One of the men closed in on the boy. "Ok, enough kid.....You're coming with- BAM-" There was a loud crack as the boy shoved his stick deep into the man's most private of spots.  
  
With a few, high-pitched grunts he fell to the ground, twitching.  
  
"Oh you asked for it kid!" The owner yelled, pulling a bokudo from his sash and charging the youngster.  
  
The boy glared sternly at him and quickly jumped to his side as the owner brought his weapon down.  
  
"Ha ha, too slow OLDIE!!" The boy shouted at him as he brought his stick down in the most professional way.  
  
Another crack rang through the streets as the owner grabbed his back in pain.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!! See, see? I'm the greatest! Woooo!!" The boy shouted, laughed, and danced with stick in one hand and bread in the other. Too bad for him he didn't notice the other man behind him swing his own weapon crushing the young boy's spirits and maybe even his spine.  
  
The owner stood back up and grinning at the kid. "Ohh, you're just a little bastard aren't you? I guess no one's gonna miss a little punk like you...."  
  
The owner grabbed the end of his bokudo and pulled out its hidden katana. He raised it above his head and brought it down onto the boy's skull.  
  
Blood filled the air as the scream of death was heard. The boy lay silent as he looked up and noticed not a scratch was on him. The scream came from his attacker and the cause was a man in a black robe standing over the young boy a katana in hand, it's tip smeared with red. It was the same person he saw back at the store!  
  
"Wh...What happened?" The owner asked as he fell to his knees then his side. His answer would never be known to him as death touched his body and took him from the world.  
  
The young man turned around to face the other two standing behind him. "If you wish to live, I suggest you run now."  
  
The men didn't think twice about his suggestion as the bolted away down the street. The young man humphed and sheathed his katana. Kneeling down next to the boy, he used the hilt of his katana to move the boy's face around so he could inspect his injuries.  
  
"Heeeyyy, I'm fine! Just a bump here and there."  
  
"Heh, you're a tough one, aren't you?"  
  
The boy nodded and smiled, putting the piece of bread into his mouth and taking a bite this time. "Bu hay. Hood joo kim himf so quik?  
  
The young man sighed. "Can you swallow first?"  
  
"Eheh..." The boy gulped and re-said his sentence. "How'd you kill him so quick? I blinked and he was DOWN!"  
  
"Practice makes perfect. I see you have some moves yourself, kid."  
  
"The name's Tomonadi, not 'kid'. And yeah, I know how to swing em."  
  
"'Swing em' Heh, ok....."  
  
The young man stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going??"  
  
"Home and I suggest you do the same."  
  
"I....Don't have one."  
  
"Neither do I but you just have to find one...."  
  
"How bout I ummm....Stay with you? You can even teach me some of your moves!"  
  
"I don't take pupils.....But maybe you can stay with me. Come to Kamiya dojo later and you'll have an answer.....Just ask for Hiro Torinama."  
  
Tomonadi smiled and nodded his head. "Right! Well I'll see you later then!! Bye Hiro."  
  
"Good day, Tomo..."  
  
"Ok, Yahiko. That's enough practice for one day. Go clean up for dinner." Kaoru said to her pupil as he ran inside.  
  
She wiped some sweat from her brow and looked up at the setting sun. "I really need some more pupils if I ever want to get this thing off the ground."  
  
"Well I have another recruit coming here soon if you'll accept him. He's young, maybe around nine but he's strong willed. He'll be a good swordsman."  
  
Kaoru turned to the young man coming up the stairs. "Hiro Torinama, I presume."  
  
"Miss Kamiya, I presume."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "So you're planning on staying with us for awhile?"  
  
Hiro shook his head. "No, I'm just here to keep a promise...."  
  
Hiro seemed to be looking past Kaoru....She turned and saw why. Kenshin was right behind her.  
  
"Ready Himura?"  
  
"You know longer have to call me Himura, Hiro.....You may refer to me as Kenshin now."  
  
Hiro shrugged. "I'm used to Himura....Better then Battousai, anyway."  
  
Kenshin made his way in front of Hiro and stood with his right side facing Hiro. Hiro did the same only facing him with his left side.  
  
"You'll be using your all I hope, Himura."  
  
"Do not worry, this battle shall be one you would expect."  
  
Hiro laughed slightly. "Good! Just what I was counting on!! So now my friend.....Your Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu will go up against my own Shin Mitsugume Ryu!"  
  
"Hmmm, Shin Mitsugume? I have heard of that before.....It belongs to the assassins of the wind. So you are one of them now, are you?"  
  
"The members of that clan were all wiped out.....I'm the only survivor. I had to perfect this style to honor my kinsmen! Now, Himura.....You'll see its power."  
  
"Then come."  
  
Hiro nodded and reached for the hilt of his katana as Kenshin did the same. They both drew their weapons and began the fierce battle. 


	3. Razor Wind meets Sonic Blade

Author's note: Short chapter this time!! It's about half my normal chaps but it IS one big fight scene so I guess it's not that bad. Hope this was a good one and that you enjoy it. Oh and Mei, thanks for the corrections. Just keep em coming!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Si-HA!!" Hiro shouted as he ripped the katana from its sheath.  
  
Kenshin watched as some force within the wind came towards him. It wasn't just a normal gust.....There was something there. He jumped into the air and felt and dulled version of Hiro's attacked which knocked him off balance. Luckily for him he didn't receive the worst of it.....But the ground around him wasn't so lucky. That had been torn to pieces.  
  
As Kenshin hit the ground he quickly drew his own weapon to block the sudden follow-up attack by his adversary. The two opposing pieces of steel clashed together as the two looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I'm not half bad, am I Himura?" Hiro grunted out.  
  
"You're better then before, that you are.....But not enough as you hoped."  
  
They pushed off each other, charged, and threw in a flurry of attacks, dodges, and parries neither getting a clean swipe on the other one. The audience around them was in awe. They were moving so fast, it was surreal.....Especially Hiro. He was keeping up with Kenshin step for step. If Kenshin ever had a son this would be him...  
  
Kenshin knocked Hiro off his guard and went for a hard downward thrust. Hiro pushed himself wildly to his right and took and quick slash to Kenshin's right shoulder. Hiro stumbled back a bit but regained his balance taking a defensive stance, holding his katana in both hands in front of his face, the blade parallel to the ground.  
  
Kenshin felt his shoulder spilt and liquid run down. He touched it and figured it was only a light scratch. He looked at Hiro with a new admiration. "If you're done warming up, we can really begin." He said, he eyes more serious and to the point.  
  
A gasp came from the peanut gallery. They were just warming up?? But it seemed Kenshin was the only one stretching his muscles as Hiro had the same shocked expression. He bluffed and responded with. "Yeah, I guess we can get to the real thing."  
  
Kenshin sheathed his blade and stood in his style's ready position....The position all men feared. His right hand just dangled over his hilt as he waited for Hiro to attack.  
  
"So this is it." Hiro thought to himself. "Now comes the real Kenshin Himura.....Now comes a glimpse of his olden self....The Battousai. Hmph, I can handle this. His strength comes from the unsheathing of his katana. To block is to sacrifice your weapon. To dodge is futile....The only counterattack if one from afar. My specialty."  
  
Hiro sheathed his own weapon and held the hilt firmly in his left hand. There was silence as they stared each other down. Nothing moved, no one breathed....The only sound came from the rustling of the wind. A leaf caught in the air's tide brushed between the two and just as it passed Hiro's katana was out and the breeze around him was channeled into his weapon to be made into a more destructive force.  
  
The attack this time was much narrower and formed a crude crescent slash as it sped towards the crimson-haired opponent. Kenshin took out his own katana with his sonic speed and sliced the slash in half but the repercussions of the attack was not over. The trial of wind behind the attack was still mighty and strong and it blew through Kenshin like a train. The forced knocked him into the air and away from Hiro. He came to a skidding halt a good distance away.  
  
Another gasp from the group as Kenshin sat up, clearly feeling the affects of that last attack. He grunted as several cuts around his body opened up and bled, none of them serious or deep but enough to remind him they were there.  
  
"Had enough Himura?" Hiro asked with a small smile.  
  
"If I gave up this easily in every fight I would have died a long time ago."  
  
"Heh, persistence is not your friend...."  
  
He stood back up to his feet and motioned for Hiro to attack once again. He nodded and charged, thus continuing the flurry of slashes. This kept up a little while longer until Hiro made a hard side thrust and Kenshin knocking him severely off balance. Hiro hopped back a bit but Kenshin only closed the gap before he could recover. As he ran closer he sheathed his weapon. Before Hiro could react of even blink the dull blue shine of his steel was running along his cheek. Hiro's scream of pain was hallowing when a second whack to his chest took the precious air from his lungs. Hiro was on his back before anyone knew Kenshin even attacked.  
  
"See, Hiro. You have grown greatly but not enough to stand against me. Miss Megume will give you the proper medical attention you need."  
  
Kenshin's katana chinked as he put it away, walking to the dojo.  
  
"You....You wait just a second."  
  
Kenshin turned to see Hiro slowly rising to his feet.  
  
"I didn't train and practice all these years just to beat so easily yet again..." He picked up his katana and stood tall and proud in his defensive position.  
  
"Hiro...." Kenshin said, low and to himself. "....You spirit is strong, this it is.....But it is also misguided." He pulled out his weapon yet again and ran towards Hiro. "I can only hope this will put you in your place!"  
  
"Well just try, Himura!!!!"  
  
A large spark came from the two swords and they were brutally forced against each other over and over again. The energy of the battle was now picking up and both fighters were letting out all the stops. They flipped and jumped trying to best the other. Moves were used that people had never seen before but they still could overcome the other.  
  
Hiro made a straight thrust for Kenshin's side which was parried and forced Hiro right past his opponent. As he turned to meet him, he swung he sword throwing a gust at Kenshin. He moved with his incredible speed and suddenly appeared on Hiro's left side. The only problem with Hiro's fighting style was that it left him open a few seconds after preformed. Kenshin took this time and planted his Sakabato deep into Hiro's elbow. His weapon went flying as the sounds of bone cracking could be heard all around the dojo.  
  
Hiro fell to his knees holding his arm, grunting in pain. Kenshin was about to kneel down next to him but Hiro took his katana in his right hand and took a wild slash towards Kenshin's face. "This isn't over!"  
  
Kenshin's expression was now one of sorrow. Hiro wanted all the world to beat him but he just wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Hiro, I broke your arm...But it still can be healed, stop fighting and get it injuries looked at."  
  
"If I gave up this easily in every fight I would have died a long time ago."  
  
Kenshin gave a faint smile as Hiro recited his own saying. "This isn't the same....You're not going to win."  
  
"The only way I'm going to loose is if you knock me out. Now....Prepare yourself....Rrrraaahh!!"  
  
With that Hiro shot off at Kenshin with speed greater then anything he had used thus far. If Kenshin blinked in even the slightest way then this battle may have ended but the warrior, always ready, counter-attacked just as swiftly.  
  
The attack was so quick, no one noticed that anything happened. He two fighters stood in front of each other....Not moving, not knowing what the outcome was...Kenshin's Sakabato was nestled deep in Hiro's neck and Hiro's own katana was lodged in Kenshin's right shoulder. They each gasped in pain but Hiro felt the worst of it....He stumbled then fell backwards as the tip of his weapon slid itself from Kenshin's body.  
  
Kenshin dropped his weapon and held his shoulder with his free hand. "....With every move you make, Hiro.....You amaze me."  
  
Hiro coughed and gagged trying to speak. Kenshin's attack really did a number to his voice box. Hiro began to squirm around, using all his strength to get up. All he could think about was beating Kenshin. He had to show him he was worthy. Defeat does not help prove something as bold as that. He simple wasn't ready for his fighting style if he couldn't even beat it's wielder. Not only that but his own honor had a few cards to play into this. Of all the battles Hiro had, Kenshin was the only one to ever beat him down without so much as breaking a sweat. He didn't care that it was his first real fight. He HAD to show him he really did grow in strength.....He didn't grow at all if he were to be beaten a second time.  
  
Kenshin watched as the young man rose once again to his feet. His determination was amazing.....How could someone wish to fight so hard. And for what? Bragging rights....It's as if he wished death upon Kenshin and would stop at nothing to get it....  
  
"I will.....I will....I will win!"  
  
Steel again meet familiar steel and sparks lighted up the ever darkening sky. Minute after minute, slash after slash, the fight drew on. Fatigue was setting in and the only thing that seemed to be hitting harder then the sword in their hands were the lungs in their chests.  
  
Hiro and Kenshin rested each on one knee. They looked across at each other. Each nodded to the other. This last attack was going to be it.....No matter what, someone was about to fall. The two warriors stood up and took their own defensive positions. Kenshin with the Sakabato in his left hand held straight up and out like he normally had it and Hiro with his katana in his right hand, hanging down by his side.  
  
Silence fell upon the fight. Nothing dared to interrupt this battle, all that could be heard was the heavy pant from the tired warriors....And the rustling of the wind.  
  
There was a bird in a tree not too far off. It just found some food for it's young family and was feeding them contently. One young bird in the back wasn't getting his fair share and squeaked for his mother's attention.  
  
CRACK! Dust flew from the ground, feet stopped in their place.....Swords meet their targets. Kenshin was widened then narrowed. Hiro's sword was driven deep into his neck if his bones weren't broken his muscles were defiantly ripped from their place. He started to fall forward onto his knees dropping his own weapon from its place half way through Hiro's body. Any more force and it would have come out the other side. Kenshin's vision blurred as he saw Hiro's face kiss the floor. "Well, this is a first for me....A draw." His blurred vision lost sight all together and he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Tomonadi picked his jaw off the ground when the fight ended. He thought Hiro was good before but he just saw something he never heard of before.....He brought Kenshin....The MIGHTY Kenshin to the ground!! He jumped from his hiding place in the trees and ran over to the group who wasn't paying too much attention to him to begin with.  
  
Yahiko was the only one who wasn't really doing anything. Sanosuke was carrying Kenshin in and Megume and Kaoru were bringing Hiro in. So he dealt with the guest. "Hey kid. Not a good time. Come back later, ok?"  
  
"Oh wait!! Hiro said to tell you that he brought me here! He said I might be able to live here and he'd have my answer when I got here."  
  
"Sorry, but I know nothing about that. Why don't you just go home and come back tomorrow!"  
  
"But that's just it! I don't HAVE a home!!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! It's not my call! Come back tomorrow!!"  
  
Yahiko ran back into the house and closed the door. Tomonadi stood in the front of the dojo and just looked on in shock. The rain started to drizzle and he knew it was going to be a hard downpour but he didn't care.....He had no where else to be....He sat right there and waited for someone to come out......Unfortunately, he'd be waiting all night. 


	4. Yet another guest though this one isn't ...

Author's note: Woo! Another story chapter up! Anybody even remember what's going on in this one? It's been awhile, I know. But hey, there's not that many chapters to begin with so read up and remember what's going on, cool? Cool. Anyway, Don't really have much to say on this one so read on and enjoy!!  
  
As always, this is Blades. "Good reading equals good times." I'm out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kenshin's eyes blinked once, twice, three times before his vision became steady and he could see the smile face above him. "Miss Kaoru...." He said, rather weakly.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin. Glad to see you're awake. Hiro put some good cuts on you."  
  
"But his last attack....How?"  
  
"He flipped his blade, guess he didn't want to kill you after all." She laughed to try and ease his seriousness.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. The worst his has is a fractured forearm. Magumi said it would only take a couple weeks to heal fully considering his strength."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Sounds about right...." He seemed to be thinking of something as he kept the conversation with Kaoru up....Something that looked quite serious.  
  
"Kenshin, what's wrong? Does it have something to do with Hiro?"  
  
He nodded once again. "His strength.....I never knew he would grow to be so strong. I wonder what kind of training he went through. I had to use all of my skill just to knock him out. He was a real challenge.....Those assassins must have really did a number on him." He paused and sighed. "Hiro.....I can only assume how much blood he has seen....Something that just shouldn't happen in this new age, that it shouldn't."  
  
"What happened Kenshin.....Tell me the whole story about Hiro. You said he lived with you for awhile.....When and for how long? Did anything happen during that time?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. He couldn't tell Kaoru the whole truth for it would go into a whole different story....He lightly rubbed the cross-shaped scar on his cheek as memories came back to him. "It was perhaps a week after our first encounter....He found the place I had called my new home. He somehow heard that I was selling medicines and tracked me to my house in the hills. He was covered in blood when I met him....At first I thought it was his but soon discovered it belonged to his first victim....He was crying and had no where to turn so he stayed with me...."  
  
"For how long."  
  
"Not long, just a couple seasons.....But during that time Hiro idolized everything about me. He wanted to follow in my footsteps.....But not the footsteps of an apothecary but ones of an assassin. I told him that spilling blood, whether guilty or innocent was absurd and nothing good would come from it.....But he was arrogant.....Like I was when I was younger and he left in a rage saying one day we would meet and fight again. He said he'd be ready....He'd be the strongest....Strong enough to rightfully take-" Kenshin's mouth dropped and his eyes grew two sizes bigger.  
  
Kaoru lightly shook him. "What? What's the matter??"  
  
"I know why he's here....I know why he fought so hard."  
  
"Why?! Tell me!"  
  
"He was showing me that he's ready..."  
  
"Ready for what??"  
  
The front door slammed shut and Sanosuke came running in with a boy covered in thick cloths, Yahiko right behind him. "I can't believe you just forgot about him, Yahiko!"  
  
"I told him to leave! It's not my fault he didn't listen!!"  
  
Kaoru got up and looked down the hall as the two turn into the guest room Magumi was staying in... Luckily she was still here.  
  
"Who was that boy?" Kaoru asked, mostly to herself.  
  
She turned and saw Kenshin lying back down. Sounds of slumber coming from his body. She sighed and walked down the hallway to see what the racket was all about.  
  
"He'll be fine...Just a small cold. It happens when you stand outside in the cold rain all night." She glared at Yahiko who seemed quite content of the designs on the floor.  
  
Magumi looked back at the child. "So what is your name?"  
  
After a couple sneezes and wiping of his nose he finally coughed out. "Tomonadi."  
  
"How did you find this place?"  
  
"Hiro told me to come here. He said I might be able to live here."  
  
Everyone was silent. Hiro was just inviting people to live here?? HE didn't even live here! Kaoru stood up. "I think I'll go have a word with our 'guest'."  
  
Tomonadi shot up off the ground. "Oh, can I see him too??"  
  
Kaoru hesitated and looked around at the others. They just shrugged. She lowered her head and said. "Fine, I don't see why not. I'll have my word when you two are done."  
  
Tomonadi shouted in excitement and chased after Kaoru who made her way to the room Hiro was in.  
  
Hiro groaned has he prodded the splints over his forearm. He wouldn't be able to hold his katana until it healed. Just peachy.....Although he should have figured these kind of injuries would result from such a fierce battle with such a great warrior.... The fight reminded him of the old Kenshin he heard about. The one that served as a professional assassin all those years ago and not the Kenshin who sold those medicines.....Just then the flashbacks hit him harder then any attack he had ever felt.  
  
He was back at Kenshin's house. His was ten and was watching Kenshin and his wife working in the garden. Hiro smiled as he ran outside to see what he could help with, he felt just like a son to him and he loved them as much as any parent he had.  
  
"Can I help, can I help????" The rambunctious child asked.  
  
Kenshin laughed and pointed back to the house. "Go get the seedlings and you can help your mother plant them." They had been living together so long that they even talked to each other like a real family.  
  
"Yeeaaahh!!" He shouted running off to get the seedlings.  
  
"He's certainly a handful, isn't he?" The women next to him said.  
  
"Yes....But I'm still glad he's here. As long as he stays then the horrors of life won't get to him like they got to us...."  
  
The women stayed silent and went back to planting.  
  
"Tomoe....I'm sorry for bringing up the past."  
  
"Shh, he's back."  
  
And just like that it was over. Maybe they should have kept their conversations more private so Hiro wasn't able to spy on them. He smiled, he always loved to ease drop on those two even though they always caught him.  
  
Suddenly Hiro's door cracked open and a boy can rampaging in. "Hiro I saw you're fight! That was amazing!"  
  
He looked up to see none other then Tomonadi himself in his presence. He came after all.  
  
"So you're here.....Sorry but I forgot to ask if you can stay. I can do that right now if you want."  
  
Tomonadi nodded. "Ok, sounds great but if I can stay here....Can you umm....You know, umm...."  
  
"Train you?" He finished for him.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No."  
  
Tomonadi almost fell over. "Aww! But why?!?!"  
  
"Because I don't take pupils. My Ryu will die with me and that's how it should be." Wow....Hiro had heard this before.....Only from the mouth of his 'father'.  
  
He looked up at Tomonadi who seemed far beyond disappointed. He smiled and motioned for the young one to come over to him. He did and Hiro put his good arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, ok?"  
  
"Ok, sure!"  
  
"Learn and master the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and I'll teach you my own fighting style."  
  
His eyes glimmered like the biggest diamonds. "Are you serious?! I just have to master some style and I can be your pupil?!?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm serious....But don't think of it as 'some style' if you do you'll never master and I'll never teach you. From what I've heard and the little I've seen of Kamiya Kasshin.....It....It let's people live. Upon mastering this style your thrust for blood will never be started and you'll hold a peace of mind one could never attain unless using this style....You'll NEED this peace of mind to professionally use my own style. Do you understand?"  
  
Tomonadi nodded once. "I think I do..."  
  
"Good, now here comes your new Sensei right now."  
  
Karoru came into looking quite confused. "What? Sensei?"  
  
Hiro nudged Tomonadi forward and motioned for him to explain. After a small pause the little boy bowed to Kaoru and said. "I wish to become your pupil and learn the Kamiya Kasshin style...That is, if you'll let me."  
  
Kaoru smiled and looked at Hiro who was too busy studying the wrapping over his katana's hilt to care.  
  
"Sure, Tomonadi....I will allow you to train under me. Welcome to the Kamiya dojo."  
  
He looked up and turned to Hiro. "Did you hear that! I'm in! Yee-ha!!"  
  
He started dancing around Hiro as Kaoru just looked at him.  
  
"Tomonadi, come with me so I can show you the basics. Hiro will make your room for you. If you're both going to stay here then you both with help around." She looked at Hiro to see if he really was going to stay here.  
  
He nodded once. "Alright, I'll fix this place up a bit. Tomo, you go have fun and show me what she teaches you."  
  
"You can count on it!" He shouted, running out of the room with Kaoru close behind.  
  
Hiro shook his head. "Himura....You tried to protect me from a life of bloodshed but sadly you failed.....I won't let if happen to this child." With that Hiro placed his back on the wall and fell asleep.  
  
"So here's your uniform. Your first lesson will be tomorrow at sunrise. Any questions?"  
  
"Where's my sword!?"  
  
"Eheh, we don't use real swords around here.....But here, you'll be using this."  
  
She tossed him a wooden sword, the same as Yahiko's. He grabbed it and looked at it.  
  
"Hmmm.....I guess this'll do....." He started walking away already disappointed in this style. Kaoru sighed. "Kids." She said walking away.  
  
A couple weeks past and Tomonadi seemed to be doing pretty well in his teachings. Everything Kaoru was telling him about self-discipline and how a sword which protects people not only holds the life of the owner but also in which he guards. He was understanding it all, his only downfall was the actual combat. The sword he was using was the smallest one but it was just too bulky for him. He couldn't swing it with the right precision. Day after day he gave up in frustration from this annoying fact.  
  
"I will never get this down!!" He yelled to himself on the dojo's stairs. Yahiko came and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey, I know it's rough the first few weeks but you'll get used to it. Soon enough the sword will feel like it's not even there. You'll see."  
  
"Hmph." Tomonadi turned in the other direction.  
  
Hiro and Kenshin started walking by and Tomonadi halted them in their tracks. "Where are you two off to?!"  
  
"The market." Hiro said walking past the youngster.  
  
"Can I come?!"  
  
"Nope, you're training for the day isn't over yet."  
  
"Ohhh, can't you just cut me some slack?!"  
  
"No....Go train."  
  
Tomonadi groaned and ran off. Kenshin turned to him as they walked to the market. "Kind of harsh, don't you think?"  
  
"No, just tough love. He's not going to learn if he doesn't practice."  
  
"I think you should leave all that stuff up to Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Well maybe if she had more discipline...."  
  
They were walking around aimlessly as Kenshin tried to talk to Hiro.  
  
"So you've been quite these past few weeks. Your arm seems to be doing better."  
  
"Mmm, I suppose.....But it won't be better until it's out of this sling."  
  
"You've seem to have adapted quite well though. I have never seen someone swing in sword in their weakest of the two hands with just as much accuracy, that I haven't."  
  
"It's not hard.....Just needs practice like all other things."  
  
"Nothing it too far out of your reach, is it?"  
  
Hiro shook his head and glanced over at Kenshin. They still haven't talked about his goal to obtain the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.....But Hiro never brought it up so Kenshin never thought to ask.  
  
The streets were filling up and they decided today wasn't the best day to shop. They made there way back home nudging between the crowd. A hooded boy came running out of no where and slammed hard into Hiro's right shoulder. He used the force of the blow to shove the stranger away but that was a big mistake as it only lead to something revealing itself from the stranger's cloak and sticking hard into Hiro's face.  
  
He spun around into the group but hurried back to his balance before falling into anyone. In one motion Hiro's right hand was on his hilt which was still on his right side. He learned pretty quickly how to fight with the katana held upside down in his wrong hand.  
  
"Why don't you watch were you're going, pal!!" The stranger yelled at Hiro, holding his stick, a bokudo to be more precise, towards him.  
  
The crowd stopped moving and Kenshin stood between the two. "Now, now. This is no place for a fight." He turned to the cloaked figure. "It was a common mistake. He is sorry now please leave."  
  
The figure noticed the sword by Kenshin's side and the other one by Hiro's. "Swordsman.....You two.....You two must be with those other guys! Who else would carry a weapon in plain sight!?!"  
  
All of a sudden the figure charged Kenshin who leapt out of the way. The person didn't care and just moved straight for Hiro who unsheathed his weapon and swung at his oncoming enemy.  
  
Steel met wood as the two weapons clashed. Hiro raised an eyebrow. That should have cut clean through a wooden sword.....It didn't take much thought to think how it made it through the attack.  
  
The cloaked figure jumped back and took the real weapon from it's clever hiding place inside the sheath and once again attacked Hiro. He blocked each attack but was slowly being pushed back. This guy was really strong! Not as fast as Hiro but defiantly strong!! And he only looked about the age of Hiro from what he could tell.  
  
A hard downward slash and Hiro was pushed backwards. The figure took this opportunity to try and finish Hiro. He put his katana into a thrusting position and aimed to take his head off. He charged and slammed his weapon forward.....But hit nothing. Instead he was tasting the bitter steel of Kenshin's blade. The figure didn't even see the crimson haired fighter get in front of Hiro but he also didn't feel the effect of his attack.  
  
The man tilted from one foot to the other then pushed his weight back onto this original foot while driving the side of his sheath into Kenshin's head, sending him skidding across the street.  
  
He swung his katana as Hiro and their fight continued. As they fought all Hiro could think about was "He took a direct blow from Kenshin and its like he didn't feel a thing!" Their blades clashed and locked but it didn't last for long and the figure shoved Hiro back taking a follow up swing but hitting nothing.  
  
Kenshin was back up and on the cloaked man in no time. Hiro took the other side and the handicap two on one was slowly wearing the man down...But he still had some tricks left.  
  
He parried one of Kenshin's slashes and brought his foot up into his face. He fell back and went after Hiro. There was a short stalemate but the figure rammed the sheath into Hiro's stomach, ending that quickly.  
  
Hiro rolled and saved his head from disappearing from his body. "Himura! Stop playing around and knock him out!!"  
  
The man, hearing this turned his attention to Kenshin but it was Hiro who attacked him. Taking offensive, Hiro slowly pushed them man farther and farther back until he parried a sideways slash and sent Hiro on a path away from him.  
  
The man grinned and looked for Kenshin. He searched around but couldn't locate him at all. A voice came from above him. "Up here!!"  
  
The figure looked up and saw the blade of the Sakabato run straight through his face. He hit the ground with such force that the ground under him crumbled into a cloud of rocks and dirt.  
  
Kenshin sighed and sheathed his sword, Hiro doing the same. "Took you long enough."  
  
Kenshin smiled at him. "Sorry it wasn't as quick as you wanted."  
  
"Eh, nothing ever is....." Hiro looked at the man unconscious man. "What do we do with him?"  
  
"He seemed to have thought we took his swords. I think we should take him to the dojo and interrogate him, that we should."  
  
"Fine, you take his body and I'll take his weapon."  
  
Hiro nodded, picking him up and carrying him to the dojo.  
  
"Man! Another person? This place is certainly seeing its fair share of guests." Kaoru said, as she was down on her knees cleaning the floor.  
  
She helped Kenshin bring the young man inside as Hiro made himself at home on the stairs.  
  
"Are you coming in, Hiro?" Kenshin asked from the door.  
  
"No, not quite yet."  
  
The wind blew through Hiro's hair as he looked over the horizon. The sun was just setting and the sky was painted a light gold. He smiled, small, but still there.  
  
A faint noise came from a tree to Hiro's left. He looked over and saw Tomonadi sitting on a branch also setting his eyes on the lowering sun.  
  
"I used to watch the sunset with my sister all the time." He said, not turning away from the golden orb.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She was killed....."  
  
Hiro felt a small pain in his chest. He should have known that already....Why else would a small boy be wondering around by himself. His parents probably received the same fate.  
  
"I want to become strong and avenge her death....."  
  
"Revenge is a shallow thing. It brings neither satisfaction nor the person's you vow it for life to return."  
  
A tear trialed down the side of Tomonadi's cheek. "I know.....But.....But it hurts so much. I want them to know my pain."  
  
Hiro stood up and walked over at the tree, looking up at the child. "Tomo.....Don't think that. Don't let blood lust fill your body at such a young age. Your sister is gone and there is nothing you can do to bring her back. Allow her to live on in you memories....Trust me, Tomo. I know how you feel."  
  
Suddenly he whacked the branch under him and started screaming. "No, you don't! No one does!! My sister is DEAD and it's all because of some mistake!! She was a casualty! She didn't deserve death, Hiro.....She didn't deserve it!!"  
  
Tomonadi whacked the branch harder and harder until his own power knocked him off balance, sending him to the ground below. He hit something that gave but didn't fall altogether. Hiro was looking down at him, cradling in his arms.  
  
"You're wrong, Tomo.....I do know and I have already took the path you are now walking....I regret every second of it but there's nothing I can do but continue on this route given to me. I have spilled too much blood to turn away now. But you, Tomonadi.....You can still change, you can still grow in peace. Please do that.....If not for me then you're sister."  
  
Tomonadi's crying became fiercer as he soon wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck. There was nothing either of them could say so they simply stood there, a breeze blowing around them....Watching the sun set.... 


End file.
